User blog:Denizine Reillaruse/My 3rd Promise Upheld
Since many have suggested it, here's the beginnings of the whole film's book as written by myself. Not only the mating scene. Enjoy! For the mating scenes, which I suggest you take a look at, go here: http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Denizine/A_Promise_Upheld Prologue They say reality is in the eye of the beholder, just like beauty. You can dream, but whether or not that dream comes true is up to you. That "String Theory", or something. I'm not much for science. I'm a marine. I had just gotten out of a big fight in Venezuela. Then this concept of reality's meaning started hauntin' me. When I was lying in the V.A. hospital, with a hole blown right through the middle of my life, I started having these dreams of flying. I was free. But, sooner or later, you eventually have to wake up. My brother, Tommy, was supposed to be going on this big long trip to another planet. He "represented a very large investment." Lyin' in the alley behind a bar, after being in a fight, two guys in suits came up to me. "Are you Jake Sully?" Now what? "Step off. You’re ruinin’ my good mood." But they wouldn't. "It's about your brother, Tommy." So they hoisted me back into my wheelchair and loaded me onto a big van. Took me somewhere I don't know I ever wanted to be. The strong prey on the weak. A week before Tommy's going to ship out, a guy with a knife took all he'd ever be, for the paper in his wallet. So he got his cremation. Now I'm waking up on a cryo ship. It doesn't feel like six years in a freezing coffin. More like half a tequila and and ass-kicking. Up ahead was Pandora. The place Tommy was going. Would have, anyways. I grew up hearing about it, but never thought I'd be going there. I liked it in null gravity. I could forget about being paraplegic. Tommy was the one who wanted to get shot light-years into space, not me. He's the scientist. Me, I'm just another jarhead goin' to some place he's goin' to regret. Chapter I "Exopacks on, let's go! Exopacks on!" On the shuttle to the next place I'll regret. Pandora. Apparently, the atmosphere's different. Humans can't breathe it. Yeh, like anyone would be so dumb as to not notice, when they handed out the rebreathers. The guys around me were just sittin' there. Then before we landed, they put on the masks. I already had. "Remember, you lose that mask, your unconscious in twenty seconds, you're dead in four minutes! Let's nobody be dead today, that's very bad on my report. "On my mark, go inside, go straight into the building! Do not wait for my order!" Masks donned, the guys lined up. The shuttle lurched, landing harshly on three wheels. The back ramp opened, the outside air hissing in and distorting light, like it was propane or something. All the marines brought up a trot, jogging out of the shuttle and into the main building of the complex. When there was room, I threw out and unfolded my wheelchair. Flung my backpack on. I started wheeling my way out. "Come on, corporal, don't make me wait for you!" Down the ramp. I put on the brakes as a big man-shaped suit came towards me. Narrowly missing me. I put on the brakes. Turning towards me the pilot quipped, "Hey watch it, hotrod!" Then I had to stop again for some big truck. There were six-foot-long arrows portruding from the huge tires. I was done in this mess. So I wheeled into the building. There were two guys commenting on all the new arrivals. "Look at all this fresh meat!" Then the look on their face changed from welcome to mock. "Aw man that just ain't right. Meals on wheels." They were staring. I might be retired, might not carry a gun anymore, but I'm still a marine. A marine, retired or not, never loses the attitude. "What're you two limpdicks staring at?" That got them. The were signs up directing the newbies to the briefing room. A big muscular guy was walking back and forth on the aisle. Big muscles, and hard eyes. But he had a souvenir. Along the right side of his face, coming alarmingly close to his eye, were three scars. Claw marks. "You are not in Kansas anymore.....you are on Pandora, ladies and gentlemen." He emphasised the word "Pandora". " Respect that fact. Every second of every day." Just another hellhole, I thought to myself. He pointed out the window, beyond the pentagonal fence that surrounded the complex. "Out there beyond that fence, every living thing that crawls, flies, or squats in the mud wants to kill you and eat your eyes for jujubees. We have an indigenous population of humanoids here called the Na’vi. They’re fond of arrows dipped in a neurotoxin which can stop your heart in one minute. We operate-we live-at a constant threat condition yellow." As head of security, it’s my job to keep you alive. I will not succeed...not with all of you." Yeah, real scary. This head of security guy needed to step it up if he was to scare us. "If you wish to survive, you need to cultivate strong mental attitude. You've got to follow the rules... Pandora rules." Nothing like a good ol' security briefing to put your mind at ease. This was getting boring. I wasn't going to be out in the field as my human self- as one of those blue aliens. Wheeling out into the hallway, some commotion started behind me. "'Scuse me-sorry." Some tall long-neck was trying to get somewhere. His eyes locked onto me. "J-Jake sully? Tom's brother? Heh, you look just like him." Oh. Great. I gave him my wary face. "Sorry, I'm Norm Spellman. Went through avatar training with him. Great guy-funny, too. It was a big shock to all of us." Talking about him getting killed. "And duh! Obviously, if you didn't look just like him, you wouldn't be genetically identical, therefore not taking over his avatar. Not even be here in the first place." I gave a simple, "That's why I'm here." So you wanna go check it out?" "Sure, why not." We walked, or wheeled, in my case, along in silence. Then after a few minutes he tapped my shoulder and pointed to a sign reading Avatar program headquarters. We entered, and he started babbling again. "The biolab. We're going to be spending a lot of time in here. Ah- here's the link room, where we're actually going to be..." I lost his voice. I was staring curiously and dumbly as a couple of tanks with scientists milling about around them. They had nine foot long things in them- the Avatars, Norm's and mine. "Jake?" Then norm was staring at them. "They're..they're beautiful!" The figures had lemur-like tails. Long black hair that flowed in the amnio tanks as gracefully as seaweed. I was staring in awe. "Damn. They got big!" A black haired scientist, his name tag saying "Max Patel", came over and shook hands with us. "Yeah. They fully mature on the flight out." Then norm got scientist-tongue going. "So the proprioceptive sims worked pretty well, I see." "Yeah, they've got great muscle tone. It'll take us a few hours to get them decanted, but you guys can take 'em out tomorrow." They went over to his. I wheeled up to mine, staring, head cocked sideways. Norm came over." It looks just like him," I quipped. "No, Jake. Looks like you." I watched it for a little while longer. Though no consciousness inhabited it, it seemed to be dreaming. Twitching, as if it were getting hit by something. "This is your avatar, now, Jake." I looked at the blue alien for a little while longer. Norm tapped me again and pulled me over to a table with a camera. turned iton, then told me to start my log of videos. He went over to a computer with Max, looking at flashing numbers and letters and complex stuff on a computer screen. So I just played along. "From what I've been able to gather, after being rather suddenly immersed in all this science-I'm a marine for Pete's sake!- the idea is hat every driver is matched to his own avatar." Sheesh, Jake, this is boring already. Where's the war? "S-so their nervous systems are in tune...or..something. Which is.. why the gave me the gig, 'cus.. I can link with Tommy's avatar." I turned around, abruptly, looking hard at the two scientists. "Is this right? I just say whatever into the videolog?" Norm's turn to look at me hard. "Yeah. You just need to get in the habit of documenting everything-what you see, what you feel-it’s all part of the science. Good science starts with good observation." I turned back to the camera. "So here I am, doing science..." I looked around, obviously perplexed."...never been in a lab before." Max came over and logged me off. "Time to meet your new boss for the next five years." He wheeled me into a circular room with coffin-like structures. The had what looked like CAT Scanners at the head, and the things slid inside those. Norm spoke with barely supressed joy,"Grace Augustine is a legend. She's the head of the Avatar Program, and she wrote the book-I mean literally wrote the book-on Pandoran botany." Max whispered to me over his shoulder, "That's because she likes plants better than people." One of the beds slid out of its CAT Scanner, then popped open like a clamshell. A red-haired woman of about fifty sat up, head swaying after a long time in electromagnetic fields. "Who's god my god-damn cigarette?" She practically screamed. "Come on, people! What's wrong with this picture?" A little asian woman with fluster in her face came up with a lit Marlboro cigarette, handing it to the grump-assed woman. "And here she is, Cinderella back from the ball. Grace, I’d like you to meet Norm Spellman and Ja-" She rudely cut Max off. "Norm. I hear good things about you. How's your Na'vi?" Norm said something that seemed indian, then she gave a nod and took a drag on her cigarette. Then she said something back. And he replied. Then Max cut in. "Uh, Grace, this is Jake S-" She seemed to hate my name. "Yeah, yeah, I know who you are, and I don’t need you. I need your brother." She turned to Max. "You know, the PhD who trained for three years for this mission?" My turn to cut in. " He's dead. I know its a big inconvenience to everyone but I'm the only thing between you and a wasted million dollars." She gave me a hard look. "And how much lab training have you had?" So I gave her a sarcastcally exited look and retorted, "Oh, I dissected a frog once." She wheeled on Max. "You see? You see? They’re just pissing on us without even the courtesy of calling it rain." She wheeled and turned towards the door to the room. "I'm going to Selfridge." Max started desperately after her. "Grace, that’s not a good i-" "No, Max, this is such bullshit!" I liked her already. A woman with an attitude was ok by me. For now. Not to mention the fact that I agreed with her. Such bullshit. Max bent down and whispered in my ear, " Here, tommorrow, oh eight hundred. Try to use big words." EDIT AS OF 5;50 PM, March 12, 2010" http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Denizine/An_Update_to_My_Third_Promise Category:Blog posts